Colin Needs a Bath
Colin Needs a Bath is the fourth episode of the first season. Plot Colin arrives back at the bus shed one day and unfortunately for the other buses' noses – stinks! Sammy however comes up with a clever idea to make Colin clean again – without him even noticing it! This is splendid because as everyone knows, Colin doesn't like to have a bath very often! Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector (mentioned) Quotes * (Colin is driving through the country) * Colin: Ho ho! I love market day! Ho ho! I loves the mud! All aboard! Hey, hey! Off to market. (Picks up more farmers) Oh, you have to be prepared for anything when you is a country bus. (Colin arrives at the market) Oh, I do like market day! Ho, ho, ho! * (Night came, and the other buses are wondering where Colin is) * Penny: Where's Colin? He's very late. * Arnold: Yes, I'm very worried, I haven't seen him all day. * Harry: '''That's because you haven't been out all day. * '''Arnold: '''Haven't I? * '''Harry: No, Arnold. You haven't. * Arnold: That explains why I haven't seen him, then. (Harry chuckles) * Sammy: '''Hey! Maybe he's stuck in a ditch. * '''Roger: Right, chaps. Start your engines! We better go and rescue him right away! * (Stephanie notices a very strange smell) * Stephanie: '''Ughhh! I say! What's that awful smell?! * '''Harry: Ugh! Where's it coming from?! * Stephanie: It's coming from the road! * Roger: Oh, yes. * Sammy: Pwoh! It stinks! * Stephanie: What day is it? * Susan: It's Wednesday. * Stephanie: Yes, but which Wednesday? * Susan: The-the last Wednesday... of the month! * Everyone: Oh, no! * (A very smelly Colin arrives at the garage) * Colin: Hey, hey! Evening all! I'm back! What's the matter? Hey! What are you all staring at? * Harry: I'm not sure. I can't see you from all that mud. * Susan: But I can smell you, and you're really smelly! * Colin: Do you mind? That is good honest mud that is, and good honest mud never 'armed no one. * Stephanie: '''Well, it's harming my nose. Now, into the bus wash at once with you! * '''Colin: '''I only wash once a month, and I did that three weeks ago. Now, I just wanna go to sleep. * (Morning came) * '''Roger: Smells like a pair of old socks in here. * Susan: Oh, he's so smelly! * Colin: (Wakes up) Lovely! Good morning, everybody! * Stephanie: '''I don't see what's good about it, I didn't get a wink of sleep with that awful smell! * '''Susan: '''I don't think I can stand it for another month! * (Sammy pretends to talk to Mr. Spector) * '''Sammy: What's that, Mr. Spector? Do you want Colin to do the Chumley park run today? Right-oh, I'll tell him. Colin, Mr. Spector wants you to do the Chumley park run today. * Colin: He does? Right then, I best be on my way. Bye! Hey, hey, hey! (Leaves) * (Colin drives through the ford multiple times as he picked up passengers) * Colin: All aboard! * (Night came, and he is sparkling clean as he returns to the garage) * Colin: Hey, hey! Hello, everybody! * (Everyone is very pleased that Colin is clean) * Susan: Colin, you're so clean! * Sammy: And tired too! Hey, why don't you take the day off tomorrow? * Colin: But what about the country run? * Sammy: I'll do it. It'll be great fun! * Stephanie: Just as long as you have a wash when you get home, Sammy. Trivia * Colin gets clean for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Colin